


A Promise Once Made

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Ranverse [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru discovers something his grandfather left behind. Mention of past sexual abuse. Thanks again to <a href="http://emungere.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://emungere.livejournal.com/"><b>emungere</b></a> for looking it over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Once Made

The amount of paperwork left over from Grandfather's estate was overwhelming; Mamoru suspected it was intentional. "Are you sure this is all?" he asked, looking severe.

"Yes, Mamoru-sama," Rex said. "The papers he requested to be burned at his death are there-- I recommend you examine those first."

Mamoru nodded. "Thank you. Now leave me, please."

Rex hesitated. "But Mamoru-sama--"

_"Out,"_ he commanded, and she obeyed.

"What you don't know," Nagi murmured behind her, "they can't pull out of your head."

Mamoru hissed air out from between his teeth, irritated at the mountain of paper. "This is ridiculous."

"There are a lot of duplicates here," Nagi said, rummaging through the pile. "Intentional, I'm sure."

"Think we can trust the papers that should've been burnt?" Mamoru said, regarding them suspiciously as he sat back down.

"He entrusted it to Rex," Nagi said, "and he trusted her. Pity for him that she trusts you."

Mamoru permitted himself the ghost of a smile. "We'll let her burn them soon enough," he said. "For now--"

His mouth formed into a perfect o as the top document caught his eye.

~

"I don't remember anything after the accident, I'm afraid," Fujimiya Aya said, her eyes shining with sincerity. "I wish I could be more help."

"It's hardly your fault," Mamoru said, touching her hand in consolation. "And I'm sure no one would have blamed you if--"

"I know," she said miserably. "But it didn't seem right. And-- I was far along, really, before I really noticed. I just figured it was from the coma, and then--"

"You've been very strong, Aya-chan."

Her sad face brightened. "Do you really think so? I almost kept her for myself, but-- I just couldn't, and how could I explain, if Ran ever comes back--"

"Aya-chan," he said, pushing all his considerable powers of persuasion into the words. "You made the right choice."

"And you'll visit her, and make sure--"

"I'll personally attend to her, just as Grandfather did."

~

He brought Nagi with him, which was probably a mistake, but he couldn't quite do it on his own.

The orphanage was bright and clean, at least. The children seemed happy and well-fed.

And then he asked where Ran was.

~

The orphanage had apologized for the girl's state, for her torn clothing, for the bruises on her arms. Miss Ran had been getting into fights, they explained. It was a stage, surely. It would pass soon enough.

Miss Ran had looked up at him with bright green gaijin eyes, fear and hope fighting for mastery of her emotions.

Mamoru bowed to her. "We'll make sure you're properly taken care of," he promised.

She looked doubtful. Behind closed doors, Nagi and Mamoru twisted arms and added veiled threats until the staff promised more resources, more tolerance, more attention given to Miss Ran.

Mamoru put his head into his hands as the limo pulled away.

Nagi watched him for a few long minutes. Then he said, "she's completely miserable."

"I know," Mamoru said. He stared at his hands. "How could Grandfather have--"

"You know," Nagi said. "Remember what he let Suiichi do to you. And you were family."

Mamoru sighed, a long, deep, hopeless sigh.

Nagi stared straight ahead and focused on not breaking out the windows.

"To hell with it," Mamoru snapped finally. "They talk about me anyway." He rapped on the dividing glass; the window slid down. "Turn the car around," he commanded.

Nagi breathed out.

~

Three weeks later, they were moving her into the mansion.

"Aya-kun would kill me," Mamoru said with conviction.

"Fuck him," Nagi answered sharply, pulling at the suitcase. "He's the one who put her in a hospital where they--"

Mamoru's eyebrows raised. "Hospital? You don't think--"

Nagi's face whitened a shade. "No." He said. "They were bastards, but they wouldn't. I would have known. And besides--"

The suitcase suddenly seemed far too heavy for Nagi. Mamoru walked over to his side. "Nagi-kun?"

"At Rosenkreuz," Nagi hissed finally. "It happened. They wouldn't. None of us would."

Mamoru felt ashamed of the relief he felt. "Nagi-kun," he said, hating himself for wondering if Nagi himself was one of the people things had 'happened' to.

"Come on," Nagi said, pulling the suitcase up so sharply it almost hit Mamoru in the chin. "Let's get her out of that hellhole."

~

Four-year-old girls were tiny and unexpectedly quiet. "She's scared," Nagi said.

"I _know,"_ Mamoru hissed at him. "What's your bright idea to make her trust us?"

Nagi gestured his frustration. "We wait, I guess."

Mamoru put his head between his hands. "That's what I was afraid of. Maybe she'd like Rex better."

Ran was still looking around her room in disbelief. "It's all mine?" she asked. "Really?"

"Yes," Nagi said. "You won't have to share anything here unless you want to."

Mamoru realized with creeping horror that Nagi knew this part from experience.

~

They finally got her into bed; Mamoru didn't expect that either of them would sleep. He thought about asking Nagi to stay with him-- just on the couch, something-- but decided it was a risk he couldn't afford to take. He had throught he had everything under control and taken care of, and still, when he was saying good night to Nagi, he slipped.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Nagi asked.

"That you...that you know. What it's like for her." His face heated; he felt like an idiot.

"She had it worse." Nagi's voice was flat and matter-of-fact. "I was Japanese."


End file.
